The present invention relates to cartridge or bullet, more particularly to a ribbon cartridge which is filled with color ribbons and adapted to load in a toy gun, firing to create interesting and joyous air.
It is known that there are many kind of bullets or cartridges for a toy gun commercially available in the market. Most of them belong to the non-explosive pellets, e.g., a B B pellet which is made from rigid plastic material and shot whole-bodiedly by a pumping device from a toy gun. Some bullets for a toy gun are filled with a little bit of gunpower and triggered to make sound of explosion. However, they are harmless because of their low velocity.
For creating climax of amusement in a cheerful occasion such as a wedding ceremony, people use to in present time apply a confetti having a firing cord for pulling to explodedly disperse color ribbons or patterns to the heads of the bride and bridegroom, in corporating with the crackers. In general, the confetti or the non-explosive pellet is not satisfactory in use because of the following disadvantages:
a) they can not provide dual functions of an explosion and a dispersing color ribbons concurrently, and PA1 b) a confetti is relatively expensive than a ribbon cartridge of the present invention which can provide combined effect.